


Рея Справедливости

by yika



Category: Shrek the Third (2007)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yika/pseuds/yika





	Рея Справедливости

Апрель обрушился на Тридевятое таким концентратом тепла и веселья, что никто и не подумал отговаривать малыша Артура от его решения помиловать недавнего злейшего врага и отпустить того на все четыре стороны. Присяжные единодушно и горячо поддержали это предложение, как поддержали бы и любое другое, потому как очень уж желали побыстрее скомкать рабочий день и умчаться домой, чтобы заняться приготовлениями к празднику - все Королевство предвкушало бал по поводу крестин детишек Фионы и Шрека. Быстро оправившаяся после родов принцесса и ее муженек проявили умилительное единодушие, решив, что дети заслуживают настоящего праздника, с играми и весельем, с танцами и конфетти. Для Шрека столичный бал в кой-то веки обещал стать таким удовольствием, каким обычно является для любого вменяемого жителя сказочной страны. К тому же, безвылазно прозябать в топи было негоже: Шреку давно пришла пора смотаться и проверить, как Арти устроился на новом месте, всем ли доволен и не впадает ли больше в истерику при упоминании "дегустаторов пищи его светлейшества".  
  
Великодушие новоиспеченного короля-подростка вызвало подозрение разве что у Главного судьи. Однако тот, не желая идти скандалом против мнения короля и присяжных, махнул на чудачества Артура рукой. Чарминг перестал быть опасным в тот самый миг, как людское презрение с небывалой силой обрушилось на его голову. Сынишка покойной Крестной Феи не выдержал такого удара. Отвращение было единственным, с чем он не мог справиться, что совершенно выбило его из колеи, потушило огонь в глазах и стерло со щек румянец. Главному судье не было его жалко, однако он все еще был Главным судьей и смыслил в людской молве. А людская молва шептала, что Чарминг, в общем, парень-то и не плохой, просто избалованный немножко. Ну, поет ужасно, ну и что? Безупречны только ангелы на небесах.  
  
И Главный судья решил не заводить дебатов и не плодить раздора. Проведя целых полтора месяца в самой темной из всех возможных темниц, что находилась в самом страшном подземелье из всех возможных подземелий, Чарминг вышел на свободу. Мало кто узнал бы в этом бледном, осунувшемся парне принца, первого красавца самой столицы Тридевятого Королевства. Глаза его, подчеркнутые серыми кругами усталости и бессонных ночей, смотрели только вниз, прекрасные золотые волосы свалялись и потускнели. Чарминг, теперь уже вовсе не соответствующий своему вызывающему имени, шел, опустив лицо и тщетно стараясь сжаться, сделаться как можно более маленьким под своим серым плащом. Настолько маленьким, чтобы Арти - чтобы король - и вовсе его не заметил.  
  
Свидетелями его освобождения были всего несколько человек: привратник, что неохотно открывал перед Чармингом скрипучую калитку, двое стражей, поставленные в караул неизвестно с какой целью, верно просто для красоты, и, нежданно-негаданно, король.  
  
Присутствие Арти - присутствие короля - при его освобождении совсем выбило Чарминга из колеи. Он никак не ожидал, что мальчик захочет наблюдать за тем, как его с позором изгоняют. Чарминг понятия не имел, как так получилось, что даже из темницы его умудрились изгнать с позором. Видимо, такова уж его нерадостная доля. Принца очень печалил этот жизненный факт.  
Больше всего, больше бесславия, унижения и секущихся кончиков его некогда прекрасных золотых волос печалило принца то, что видит его изгнание именно Артур. Что с того, что на его глупой русоволосой башке покоится слишком большая для такой башки корона? Чарминг запомнил Артура упрямым мальчишкой с непримиримо горящими глазами, которого стража втащила в его покои тогда, давно... И тот Артур был вовсе не похож на несмышленого младенца, каким Чарминг видел его в самом раннем детстве. Тогда малыш смирно посапывал в занавешенной парчой люльке, и семилетний принц заглянул туда лишь потому, что маменька велела посмотреть.  
\- Гляди, дорогой мой, - молвила тогда Крестная Фея, - это малыш Арти. Он двоюродный племянник нашего короля, достославного дядюшки Гарольда. Если случится так, что ты, мой мальчик, по какой-либо причине не женишься на принцессе Фионе, правителем Тридевятого станет он. Смотри, как он умильно сосет пустышку! А какие выразительные у него глаза... Он славный мальчик, этот Арти. Даже жаль, что королем ему так никогда и не бывать. Ведь все знают, что трон достанется не кому-нибудь, а моему сладкому, сахарному, самому красивенькому, самому...  
Чарминг мысленно мотнул головой. Маменька и с того света умеет навязать свою любвеобильность, этого у нее не отнять.  
Потом визит Артура и его отца в столицу закончился, малыш исчез и Чарминг, само собой, думать о нем забыл. Кто же знал, что спустя шестнадцать лет судьба сведет их снова, да еще при таких невероятных обстоятельствах...  
  
Сидя в самой темной из всех возможных темниц, что находилась в самом страшном подземелье из всех возможных подземелий, Чарминг успел передумать и перевспоминать все, что связывало его с Арти. Принц не собирался себе врать, нет, не снова! Он вспоминал то мгновение, когда пойманный в его покоях Артур, с руками, стянутыми лапищами стражей за спиной, поднял на него глаза.  
\- Дай угадаю, - прозвучали в голове у Чарминга его собственные слова, сказанные тогда в издевательском тоне, который был призван усмирить внезапно взбунтовавшиеся мысли. - Артур?  
И в самом деле. Артур? Что общего может быть у малыша Артура, оставшегося в памяти Чарминга второстепенным и ни капельки не интересным неудачником, с этим юношей, который стоит перед ним теперь в полумраке комнаты? Новый Арти был напряжен, словно струна на арфе, кажется - тронь, и он зазвенит. Русая челка падает на глаза, но даже волосам не скрыть от Чарминга горящих непокорных глаз на красивом лице.  
Какую чушь он тогда плел, выхватив клинок и приставив его к горлу мальчишки! Он и думать позабыл об огре, о выступлении... Стоя вплотную к непрестанно дергающемуся Арти, Чарминг вдруг захотел отменить к жабам болотным и пьесу, и весь остальной мир. И навечно остаться тут, лицом к лицу с пойманным наследничком, который в неистовстве так часто и хрипло дышит, что невольно представляется, а так ли он дышал бы, если...  
  
\- Да шевелись, горгулья тебя раздери, красавчик! - грубо, но беззлобно захохотали рядом.  
Громкий смех стражей и привратников вывел Чарминга из оцепенения. Вот и распахнутая калитка заднего двора, а за ней - плохо протоптанная тропинка и лопухи у забора. Даже из тюрьмы его выталкивают через черный ход.  
Тропинка ведет по склону вниз, к канаве, в которую тюремные стряпухи выплескивают помои и грязную воду после мытья полов. Дальше, за помойкой - окраина. И он отправится туда, он отправится туда, склонив голову и не ропща, станет снова строить свою жизнь, на сей раз - честно и по-людски...

  
Но сначала он снова посмотрит на Арти.   
  
* * *  
  
У молодого короля не было ни малейшего понятия, с какой такой стати он пришел смотреть на уход Чарминга, как раньше не было понятия, почему он вообще допустил этот уход. Ведь принц не раз доказал свою бунтарскую натуру и властолюбие. Однако Арти отчего-то не боялся. Прийти попрощаться с изгнанником его заставило какое-то подсознательное чутье, а не логика и здравый смысл. И лучше бы оно этого не делало: глядя на Чарминга, медленно бредущего по склону, у Арти сердце кровью обливалось. Так горько было ему смотреть на красавца-принца, облаченного в рванину, ссутулившегося и смотрящего только лишь себе под ноги...  
С того мгновения, как Чарминг появился из темницы на свет божий, Арти судорожно старался придумать что-нибудь, что можно было бы ему сказать. Поздравлять - глупо, подбадривать - еще глупее. А бросить что-нибудь по-королевски холодным тоном и вовсе казалось Арти хуже прочего. Слова увертывались и разбегались, никак не желая складываться в ладные предложения.  
Так Арти и простоял бы, словно истукан, не обернись к нему Чарминг на последок.   
  
Уже миновав калитку, он поднял на мальчишку-короля взгляд - не тяжелый и не злой, как можно было ожидать от проигравшего, а прямой, серьезный и вроде бы чуточку голодный. Арти даже рот раскрыл от удивления. Сердце заколотилось с бешеной скоростью, все тело охватил невыносимый жар, будто всего его целиком бросили в печку. Арти дернулся было вперед, мечтая об одном - кинуться к принцу в объятья, позволив подхватить себя на руки, осыпать красивое лицо жаркими поцелуями и попросить остаться. Не в темнице, конечно, а просто остаться рядом, потому что Арти слишком мал, чтобы править Королевством в одиночку. Он всю жизнь был слишком мал и слишком одинок - нелюбимый сын дома, посмешище и неудачник в школе. Теперь Арти правит целой страной, но, боги, как же ему страшно! Народ любит его, и Арти так боится оплошать. Ведь он всю жизнь только и делает, что подводит людей. На этот раз все должно быть по-другому, и почему-то в сердце юноши поселилась отчетливая уверенность, что "по-другому" станет только тогда, когда рядом с ним будет Чарминг.  
Схватить его за руки и не позволить уйти, сейчас! Не по-королевски, а по-мальчишески заглянуть в лицо и попросить остаться здесь, рядом. Советником, регентом, кем угодно - лишь бы видеть его каждый день. Смеяться над его шутками, угощать виноградом и пряниками! Перебирать его прекрасные волосы, заплетать из них длинные косички, а из этих косичек - еще косички, и так до тех пор, пока Чармингу не надоест терпеть и он в недовольстве не оттолкнет молодого короля. А потом вдруг, увидев, что тот обиделся, резко притянет к себе, заключит в кольцо надежных рук... Мазнет теплыми губами по щеке, ткнется носом в шею. И пахнуть, пахнуть от него будет солнечным золотом растрепанной гривы и свежестью рубашек. Горечью былого предательства и тысячами прекрасных дней, ожидающих в будущем...  
  
* * *  
  
Еще за дюжину дней до крестин детишек принцессы Фионы и сэра Шрека столица преобразилась почти до неузнаваемости. От бедлама и разрухи, устроенных в свое время приспешниками Чарминга, не осталось и следа: мощеные камнем улочки сверкали чистотой и пестрили разноцветными клумбами. На одних высоких флагштоках гордо развивались флаги, с других свешивались огромные, чуть не до самой земли, плакаты. "Добро пожаловать на праздник!", гласили надписи на них. "Этой весной Тридевятое Царство заблистает, как никогда!".  
  
Королева-матушка, вдова покойного правителя Гарольда (все еще подозрительно рассеянная после своего памятного подвига: как-никак, она пробила головой целых две каменных стены!), внесла ценное предложение. Крестины можно было выгодно объединить с первым месяцем правления Артура, тогда праздник получится двойным и еще более радостным.  
\- Тем более бедному мальчику так и не устроили подобающей коронации, - качала она седеющей головой, подливая чай Белоснежке и Дорис. - Что за дело - быть помазанным на какой-то сцене, среди трупов и обломков декораций!  
\- О каких это еще трупах вы говорите? - удивилась Снежка. - У нас был замечательный Счастливый Конец - даже злодеи преобразились. Капитан Крюк выращивает нарциссы, кто бы мог подумать! А на вид такой... А в душе, оказывается...  
Тут девушка слегка подзадумалась и забыла о необходимости продолжать беседу. Шоколадная вафелька, которую Белоснежка, замечтавшись, забыла вынуть из чая, плюхнулась на самое донышко.  
\- Безнадежная девица, - махнула рукой Дорис в ответ на недоуменный взгляд экс-королевы. - Ее Принц оказался разжалованным банкротом, вот она и присматривает новых кандидатов. О каких трупах... О Чарминге мы говорим, дуреха!  
\- Чарминг? - встрепенулась Снежка, - А что Чарминг? Он, вроде, немного повалялся в обмороке, но вовсе не умер. Вот предательница-Рапунцель основательно приложилась, падая с этой своей башни. Это их башня - такая же подделка, как ее косы, ха-ха!  
\- Девочка моя, не злорадствуй. У бедняжки Рапунцель всего-навсего обнаружился лишай, все могло обернуться намного хуже...  
\- А мне жалко Чарминга, - раздался вдруг голос Спящей Красавицы. Девушка еще полчаса назад решила прикорнуть в кресле, пока не будет готов чай, да так и забыла проснуться. - Он ведь хотел как лучше...  
\- Ну да, как лучше для него, - фыркнула Снежка.  
\- Ну, в первую очередь. Но ведь не только! Он хотел справедливости... И еще хотел, чтоб для него тоже настало Долго и Счастливо, понимаете. Просто Чарминг не знал, как правильно...  
Спящая Красавица, как всегда, говорила так проникновенно и тихо, что даже Белоснежке не нашлось, что возразить. Все четыре женщины, присутствующие в комнате, вдруг отчетливо осознали, что совсем забыли о златовласом принце, сыне покойной Крестной Феи. Кажется, предстоящий бал станет первым балом за последнюю дюжину лет, на котором никто не увидит кружащегося в вихре танца капризного, избалованного, но такого привычного Чарминга.   
  
Радостное предвкушение изводило даже самых меланхоличных горожан, которым обычно мало дело до светской жизни Тридевятого. В предпраздничные дни не нашлось бы ни одной женщины, что не усердствовала бы над своим нарядом. Дамы в возрасте украшали платья искусной вышивкой и лентами, девушки помоложе придумывали, какие цветы более всего пойдут к их струящимся волосам. Швеи, сапожники, шляпники и портные сбивались с ног, так много заказов сыпалось нынче на их бедные головы. Молодые люди нервничали, волновались, краснели и бледнели, предлагая своим дамам сердца сопровождать их на праздник. Казалось, даже ребятня веселилась и кричала на улицах громче и радостнее обычного.  
  
Наверняка были в королевстве и такие, которых предстоящий праздник волновал не слишком. А может, были и такие, что вовсе не желали никакого праздника. Их, конечно, было ничтожно мало, и Арти к ним уж точно не относился, однако какое-то неясное беспокойство все-таки точило изнутри его молодое сердечко в эти предпраздничные дни.  
"Настанет бал", думал Арти. "В дворцовых залах будет танцевать и веселиться знать. Столичные улицы загорятся праздничными огнями, все Королевство будет гулять в эту ночь. Все будут пить шампанское и вино, поднимать тосты за детишек Шрека, нашего героя, и за меня тоже. А где в эту ночь будет Чарминг?"  
  
Этот вопрос все никак не давал мальчику покоя. Где будет Чарминг? Выйдет ли он на расцвеченные огнями улицы вместе со всеми? Скорее всего - нет, потому что даже чокнуться бокалом с ним никто не захочет. Люди в толпе будут хлопать его по спине и плечам, поздравлять с праздником, а потом он откинет капюшон своего плаща...  
Снова что-то больно кольнуло доброго Артура, когда он представил, как народ отхлынет от бедного Чарминга, когда узнает его. С ним никто не станет разговаривать. А некоторые, особенно дерзкие, могут даже захотеть ударить его. Утроить, так сказать, силу праздника избиением врага...  
"Может, он просидит всю эту ночь в грязном баре на краю города", думал Арти. "Постарается говорить потише, что никто ненароком не узнал его голоса. И ниже опустит капюшон, когда в бар ввалится очередная развеселая компания..."  
Нет, баста! Такого просто не может быть!  
Арти вскочил и принялся нарезать круги и овалы по гладкому паркету своей спальни. В его голове зрел нехитрый план, с помощью которого свое Долго и Счастливо наконец получат все жители Тридевятого Царства, в том числе и принц Прекрасный, и сам Артур тоже.  
  
* * *  
  
Всем известно, что приготовления к празднику порой доставляют даже больше удовольствия, чем праздник сам по себе. В утро 24 апреля эта нехитрая истина открылась и молодому королю. Сразу после завтрака ему удалось улизнуть из-под навязчивого надзора Лилиан. Как был - в любимых охотничьих сапогах, брюках и просторной "пиратской" рубахе - выбежал венценосный мальчишка встречать прибывших кузину Фиону и Шрека.  
  
Какой радости была исполнена эта встреча!   
Фиона ласково обняла и поцеловала Арти, но сразу после приветствий выразила желание отправиться отдохнуть, притомленная долгим путешествием в тряской карете. Кот в Сапогах, экс-королева Лилиан и Золушка вызвались помогать принцессе укладывать детишек, Осел же должен был прибыть лишь к вечеру.  
\- Давайте, идите, отдыхайте и пудрите носы перед балом, - напутствовал их Шрек, явно находящийся в добром расположении духа. - А мы с Арти пока прошвырнемся по здешним бар... Ээ, тьфу, Господи, _будем приветствовать остальных гостей_.  
\- Только не переусердствуйте, вы двое, - с понимающей улыбкой согласилась Фиона.  
\- Я буду за ним присматривать, - вклинился Арти. - Мы будем, ээ, _приветствовать гостей_ в рамках приличия.  
  
Верные своему обещанию, огр и король прошлялись по столице вплоть до самого вечера. И кого только не случилось этим двоим встретить на своем пути!  
Весьма обрадованный встречей, Шрек распил целых три коктейля "Мохнатый пупок" с Чудовищем, ради праздника выбравшимся из своего далекого имения в столицу. Красавицы Бэлль по близости, слава богу, не случилось, зато случился лихой парень Гастон. Артур не без удивления выяснил, что Чудовище и Гастон, не смотря на прошлую вражду (еще бы - добрый молодец устраивал к замку заколдованного принца факельные шествия по пять раз на неделе), теперь стали настоящими друзьями. Честно говоря, ввиду присутствия Гастона "Мохнатых пупков" могло было быть распито куда больше, но Шрек проявил похвальную предусмотрительность.  
Белокурая девчонка Эльза, прогуливающаяся по главной площади в компании одиннадцати братьев, очень долго не отпускала Арти, желая как следует поздравить его с восхождением на трон. Каждый из братьев - даже самый младший, с лебединым крылом вместо руки - наперебой осыпали мальчишку поздравлениями, да так активно, что вырваться из их плотного кольца удалось лишь когда рядом появились Ганс и Гретта.

  
И еще многих, многих повстречали Арти и Шрек, гуляя по людным улицам. С каждым важным гостем следовало перекинуться парой слов и пропустить по стаканчику. Такими темпами к тому времени, как появился Ослик и на Тридевятое медленно, но верно опустились сумерки, огр уже довольно явственно покачивался, а смеялся даже громче обычного. Про Арти и говорить было нечего - тот едва держался на ногах и все время норовил упасть на какую-нибудь стену.  
\- Ну что за король достался Тридевятому, поверить не могу, - жаловался Осел. - Позор, король-алкоголик! У него через три часа коронация, а он валяется под столом в баре, как пьянь распоследняя.  
\- Эй, я все еще тут, - обиделся Арти. Под столом он не валялся, тут ослик загнул, но и на высоком барном стуле держался весьма посредственно и даже, можно сказать, из последних сил.  
\- Молчи, алкоголик! И ты тоже хорош, мерзкий огр! Сам-то большой, конечно, и к выпивке привыкший, а за мальчишкой не усмотрел.  
\- Осел, этот мальчишка - король! Что я могу поделать? Опасно отбирать мед у королей - всегда существует опасность, что тебя линчуют. Да и вообще, ему, кажется, нравится...  
\- Нравится? Он сейчас блеванет.  
\- Черт! Арти? Арти, я тебе блевану!  
Но Арти блевать не собирался. Подперев щеку большой пивной кружкой, чтоб не падала голова, король сфокусировал взгляд на трех ослах и двух ограх, и проговорил:  
\- Друзья мои! А что если я вам, того, поведаю стра-ашную тайну?..  
  
* * *  
  
\- Он даже не сказал ничего - ушел себе и ушел. Я уже говорил, как он посмотрел? Ух, как он посмотрел! Я чуть на него не набросился! Великие силы, как он посмотрел!   
Вот уже пятнадцать минут Ослик и Шрек взирали на короля с совершенно одинаковым выражением лица. Такое лицо часто бывало у Чарминга: например, когда он видел грязь на своем сапоге или огра где угодно.   
У Ослика даже глаз дергался.  
\- НЕТ!! Арти, ты не можешь влюбляться в Чарминга, приятель! Он моральный урод и предатель, не говоря уж о том, что сволочь и вообще мужчина!  
\- Осел, разреши тебе напомнить, ты женат на ДРАКОНЕ!  
\- НА ДРАКОНИХЕ, сумасшедший болван! И моя дракониха никогда не пыталась захватить Королевство!  
\- Чарминг перевоспитался! Урок пошел ему на пользу!  
\- На пользу Чармингу пойдет только гильотина! Кстати до сих пор не понимаю, почему он все еще не там.  
\- ЕГО ТАМ И НЕ БУДЕТ!  
\- А где ж его будет, позволь спросить? В тюрьме, в изгнании, В МОГИЛЕ?  
\- РЯДОМ СО МНОЙ! - наконец рявнул Арти так, что уши-трубочки до сих пор молчащего Шрека почти полностью втянулись в голову.   
На несколько секунд в темном уголке паба воцарилась тишина.  
\- Поверить не могу.  
\- Ослик, ты должен поддерживать меня. Ты ведь мой друг!  
\- Мы со Шреком не станем поддерживать идиотизм, - недовольно пробурчал Осел, массируя копытом висок.  
\- Говори за себя.  
Удивленный, Арти уставился на огра.  
  
\- ...Капитан Крюк и вовсе обнаружил, что Питер Пен - его племянник. Они теперь по воскресеньям на карусели катаются, не слезая. А Красная Шапочка? Наконец бросила курить черт знает что, открыла кондитерскую. Имеет большой успех. Я уже молчу о Гастоне, или там Злой Ведьме. Фиона собирается этим летом смотаться в салон этой тетки, в самый Париж. Все у нас на мази, понимаешь? Извели всех негодяев...   
\- Не извели, а научили уму-разуму...   
\- Вот-вот. И только Чарминг...  
\- Да, Чарминг!  
\- Закрой рот, Арти. И только Чарминг остался не у дел. Да, он подлец последний, но ты его морду видел, когда его уводили? Вот, а я видел.  
Осел еще немного посомневался и покидал на Артура недоверчивые взгляды, но уже чисто профилактические.  
\- То есть, ты уверен, что он не стибрит у тебя корону при первой возможности?  
\- Да нет же!  
\- Не уверен или не стибрит?  
\- Осел! - дружный хор был ему ответом.  
\- Ну ладно, ладно. Поднимайтесь на свои убогие две ноги, нам пора двигать к замку. Надо сначала прилюдно возложить Арти корону на голову, чтоб Чармингу было, что красть в случае чег...  
\- ОСЕЛ!  
  
* * *  
  
Комната, в которой он решил заночевать сегодня, не отличалась ни изысканностью, ни уютом. У окошка с тусклыми занавесками стоял стол, садиться за который было не самым безопасным делом, если только не хочешь обзавестись сразу десятком заноз. Два шатких стула тоже не вызывали бог весть какого доверия, в тумбочке из трех ящиков открывался только один, а на "украшающие" стены картины Чарминг вообще предпочитал не смотреть.  
Однако сегодня ему непременно нужно было где-нибудь переночевать и убранство временного приюта роли не играло. Несмотря на угрюмость апартаментов, принц предпочитал их маменькиному поместью, где все напоминало о днях былого величия и о последовавшим за ними поражением.  
\- Доберусь до усадьбы - продам ее к троллям болотным, - пообещал Чарминг собственному отражению в давно не мытом оконном стекле. - Куплю дом. С садом. Буду выращивать першеронов.  
Отражение ничего путного ответить не могло, поэтому Чарминг мгновенно утратил к нему всякий интерес - что само по себе было чрезвычайно странно - и уставился на улицу. А там было на что полюбоваться - полуночную темень разгоняли десятки факелов, толпы горожан плясали и веселились, славя короля и наследников принцессы. Подробности второй коронации передавались из уст в уста так часто и так громко, что Чармингу казалось, будто и он сам побывал там и видел, как Арти восседает на троне в горностаевой мантии, а двое слуг стоят по бокам и держат над его макушкой сверкающую корону...  
\- Ну и пожалуйста, - пробормотал принц и, расстроившись, отвернулся от окна. Свет с улицы не доплескивал до его каморки, поэтому Чарминг зажег три свечки в промасленном и заляпанном жиром канделябре и задернул занавески. Уличный шум благодаря этому вроде как слегка поутих. Принц устало опустился на разобранную кровать - единственный элемент меблировки, которому он хоть как-то симпатизировал - один за другим стянул оба покрытых засохшей грязью сапога и занялся пряжкой на брюках.  
  
Далеко внизу гулко хлопнула дверь, но он не обратил на это внимания. Какое ему дело.  
  
Чарминг избавился от брюк, развязал тесьму на рубашке. Влез в постель и натянул желтоватую простынь на бедра, скрывая собственную наготу. Понимая, что уснуть в такую ночь будет сложно, принц откинулся было на спинку кровати, подложив под спину подушку, однако та оказалась жиденькой и неудобной.  
\- Да что же это... - пробормотал Чарминг и уселся посреди кровати, сложив ноги по-турецки и держа в руках собственную искусно вышитую рубашку.  
В тусклом свете свечей рисунки на хлопке казались блеклыми. А может, они просто выцвели от времени, ведь Глория, нянька, вышила для него эту рубашку несколько добрых лет назад... С белого полотна смотрели на принца смеющиеся девушки, рыцари с откинутым забралом и райские птицы с великолепным, радужным оперением. Каждая птица таращила на него свой глаз, который был у нее единственным, зато огромным, глубоким и выразительным. Тут же, у ворота, расцветали на рубахе целые венки настоящих турецких гвоздик... Старая Глория отлично знала, как лучше изукрасить одежду своего подопечного. У каждой вышивки была своя история, за каждым лепестком бордовой гвоздики скрывался свой рассказ, и многие из них Чарминг уже не мог вспомнить. Эти сюжеты уносили его далеко в прошлое, в те беззаботные и счастливые дни, когда была жива мама, и казалось, что во всем Тридевятом Королевстве нет ничего, что было бы ему не по плечу...  
\- Арти, - уверенно сказал принц, погладив пальцем клювик райской птицы, что склонила голову прямо в том месте, где рубашка приходилась к сердцу. Если бы Глория была жива, Чарминг бы непременно попросил ее распороть всех этих златовласых принцесс на груди и вышить там мальчишку. И чтоб на голове у него была корона - слишком большая для него корона, которая все время съезжает на бок или на глаза...  
\- Арти, - снова сказал Чарминг рубашке. Чтобы как следует вдохнуть, пришлось сглотнуть сухой и горький клубок колючек в горле. Ну какого черта? Какого черта этот парнишка так нужен ему сейчас, прямо сейчас и прямо здесь?  
  
Заоконный гул скрал от слуха углубившегося в свои думы Чарминга скрип половиц на лестнице и у двери. Прежде чем отважиться и положить, наконец, руку на дверную ручку, Арти несколько раз судорожно вздохнул и попытался сосредоточиться. В темноте безлюдного коридора никак не получалось прийти в себя. Ну вот, пожалуйста. А ведь он заготовил целую речь, которую собирался проникновенным голосом шептать перед Чармингом.   
Нет, если он простоит тут еще хотя бы секунду, то просто совсем не сможет войти.  
Арти нажал на дверную ручку. Та повернулась, и дверь с тихим скрипом поплыла вглубь комнаты, увлекая Арти за собой и вынуждая шагнуть внутрь.  
Однако правильно же он сделал, решив ни за что не стучать! Услышь Артур голос принца, тут же испугался бы и удрал. А так...  
  
* * *  
  
\- Какого черта ты здесь делаешь?  
Еще пять минут назад Артур смог бы дать на этот вопрос исчерпывающее объяснение. Но не сейчас. Он вошел в комнату и даже прикрыл за собой дверь, но не решился выйти из тени.  
Принц Прекрасный был... по меньшей мере, _прекрасен_ , и в первое мгновение Арти показалось, что он ослеп. Во второе - что он никогда не сможет сдвинуться с места, так и будет стоять целую вечность, лаская взглядом стройное, золотое в свете тусклых свечей тело на постели.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь, я спрашиваю, - настойчиво повторил Чарминг. Принц и сам удивлялся, как это у него так хорошо получается замаскировать панику под недовольство.  
Арти отмер. Быстро пойдя вперед, мальчишка опустился на постель вплотную к принцу, забрал у того из рук рубашку и отложил в сторону.  
\- Я за тобой.  
\- Что это еще значит, за мной, - собрался было Чарминг проговорить грубо и отрезвляюще, чтобы любому стало понятно: он гостям не рад. Однако на середине предложения голос скатился в шепот и вообще растерял все эмоции, кроме удивления.  
Вот он, отличный момент собраться с мыслями и подробно объяснить, почему он здесь и чего именно хочет. Арти уже совсем было раскрыл рот, чтобы пустится в объяснения, но взгляд не вовремя опустился с лица Чарминга на голую грудь, мазнул по обмотанной тонкой простыней талии, по сильным рукам, упирающимся в постель по бокам. Потом снова вернулся на лицо принца, и таким оно было в свете свечей прекрасным, таким горячим золотом горели растрепанные светлые пряди, что Арти мгновенно нашел для своего приоткрытого рта другое применение.   
  
Чарминг сдавался. Как только увидел медленно приближающееся лицо мальчишки, который доверчиво тянулся к нему, прикрыв глаза – так сразу и начал сдаваться. Арти понятия не имел, что творит. Его и хватило-то только на то, чтоб тепло прихватить губами нижнюю губу Чарминга и так застыть, тая от тонкой нежности. Но как только он отважился это устроить, принц сдался окончательно.  
Перехватив мальчишку вокруг талии, Чарминг настойчиво потянул его на себя, заставляя развести колени и усесться сверху. Арти подчинился с большим энтузиазмом, увлеченно отвечая на страстные, жаркие поцелуи, наслаждаясь невероятной силой и требовательностью, что ощутимыми волнами исходили от Чарминга, заставляя Артура дрожать. Собрав всю свою смелость, он отважился запустить пальцы в прекрасные волосы принца, и тут же был вознагражден: Чарминг тихо застонал ему в рот, сильнее прижимая Арти к себе.

  
Что это за фейерверки бьют перед его крепко зажмуренными глазами? Из-за них ли шальное сердце бьется, словно мотылек о стекло, из-за них ли он не может удержать сладких стонов? Нет, нет, совсем нет – он так горит оттого, что его крепко и жарко обнимает сам Чарминг. Это происходит, это случается! Сквозь жаркое забытье Арти умудрился отложить в памяти одну отчетливую мысль – это не очередное вечернее мечтанье...  
Широкие ладони то осторожно гладят его спину, то требовательно сжимают задницу, заставляя Арти стонать еще громче. Чарминг, тяжело дыша, шепчет в самое ухо:  
\- Я так хотел, чтоб ты пришел, правда, но я не думал... Не знал...  
Арти был слишком увлечен, чтобы суметь ответить. Он самозабвенно прижимался бедрами к животу принца, ощущая сквозь тонкую простыню и собственную одежду твердую выпуклость в паху Чарминга. Однако еще не до конца выветрившаяся из сознания робость не позволяла ему действовать. Арти стеснялся дотронуться до принца там, боясь, что сделает что-нибудь не так, как полагается.  
Однако когда ловкие пальцы занялись крючками и петельками его камзола, старательно распутали тесьму на брюках и одна рука Чарминга скользнула внутрь, заставляя ахнуть и податься ей навстречу... Тут уж от робости не осталось и следа. Судорожно хватая ртом воздух, Артур сам набросился на принца с горячими поцелуями, которые оставлял где придется – шея, смеющийся рот, прилипшие к виску волосы... Надавив на плечи Чарминга, заставил того откинуться на кровать и уселся сверху, попутно стараясь избавиться от собственных охотничьих штанов вместе с сапогами...  
  
Спустя какое-то время благочестивый порыв ветра, невесть откуда взявшийся этой спокойной и теплой ночью, начисто затушил все три свечи, освещавшие комнату. Воцарившаяся темень была насыщена только звуками: хриплыми вскриками, жаркими стонами и отрывистыми признаниями.  
  
* * *  
  
\- Арти?  
Молчание.  
\- Арти, я тут подумал... Как ты меня нашел?  
Заспанный всхлип и зевок.  
\- Зеркальце у Чудовища...  
\- О...  
Молчание. Шорох. Звук глубокого поцелуя.  
  
* * *  
  
И жили они долго и счастливо.


End file.
